


It's better when your high

by exotictoxics



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Drug Use, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exotictoxics/pseuds/exotictoxics





	It's better when your high

"Did you bring it, dude?"  
I ask Lucien while trying to pick lint from my sweater, he tosses his hair from his face and holds up a baggie.  
"It better be real."  
"Dude, I'm trying to get high too of course it's real."  
I hop off the hood of the car and watch as he places the plant into a cigar wrap.

He's careful with his hands as he sprinkles it in making sure not to waste any of it then sticks his tongue out to seal it up, I produce a lighter from my pocket.  
He lights it then takes a deep breath of it into his lungs, it's a strong smell and I hope we can get rid of it before we head home.

Lucien passes me the blunt still choking on his drag of it and I ready to take my turn.  
"I'll show you how to smoke weed."  
I breath it into my mouth at first then let the smoke flow into my lungs then I'm instantly sent into a coughing rage.  
"Wow, because that's how you smoke weed."  
He takes it from me and breaths it in then takes another.

"It's not so bad after the first few drags."  
"I won't be able to hit anything if you keep hogging it."  
He was right, it's not bad. It hurts a little, but at least I'm not dying anymore.  
We past it between each other until he gives it to me to kill and I breath it all in until my finger tips and blow all I inhaled in Lucien's direction.

He opens his mouth and eats it, I fall back on the hood of the car laughing. There are bright lights in the sky.  
"Lucien, look! There's a million UFOs in the sky."  
"Those are stars you dumbass."  
"Oh."  
He laughs hard and lays back on the hood looking up at the UFOs.

"Ernest you dad's a teacher you should know those are stars."  
"Your dad's a vampire, how come your not drinking my blood right now?"  
I shoot a obvious back at him and he turns to me.  
"Do you want me to?"  
"What?"  
Lucien leans in close to me and places his lips on my neck kissing my skin then licking.

It feels good, my body is going insane. His lips are moving around the area while biting gently and I'm getting a little turned on.  
"Ernest. I think I turned you into a vampire."  
"Shut the fuck up!"  
I push him away from me and we laugh again until he is distracted by something so I take the opportunity to feel the area where he kissed me.

It was hot and wet with a small pain when I touched it to hard, did he give me a hickey?  
"I have a little bit more for one small blunt."  
He surprises me and I'm not paying attention to the hickey anymore, I pull the neck of my sweater up to hide it. I don't know why I did that if he's the one who gave it to me.

"Yeah, okay that's cool."  
While Lucien prepares it I sit in the car because I was getting cold and turned the radio on to a random station while I watched him through the windshield as he rolls it.  
His tongue licks it shut and I'm brought back to the moment that tongue was on me.

The hickey still hurts.  
"It's ready. I need the light now."  
I reach into my pocket and hand it to him and we both are sitting in the car now.  
We both smoke and chill while music surrounds us, some girly song that would play while people make out.

"You know blow jobs feel so much better when your high."  
I'm a little shocked by his outburst, but I can't blame him, drugs make you say some weird things.  
"How do you know that?"  
"I heard it somewhere."  
He brings the blunt to his lips and inhales, I give a 'hmm' not knowing how to reply to that.

"Want to find out?"  
I'm couching and choking on the smoke as I gasp bringing in more smoke then intended. Did he just ask to suck my dick?  
"What?!"  
"Don't worry, dude, it won't mean anything. It's a blow job."  
"I'm not gay and neither are you."

He takes it from me and breaths in talking while smoke leaves his mouth, why is that hot?  
"You don't have to be gay to get a blow job, Ernest. That's like saying you have to be a boy to buy a pregnancy test."  
"What the fuck, Lucien, that makes no sense."  
"So do you want the best blow job ever or what?"  
Am I actually considering this?

"Yeah."  
I say in mumble and Lucien hands me the blunt and gets to work undoing my pants. I sit back and watch him in the badly lit car while smoking a blunt, never saw myself in this type of situation.  
I feel his cold hands pull out my cock and begins stroking to get me hard, I breath in the blunt.

I start to grow as he strokes in an odd pace starting off fast then slow and fast again, his warm tongue touches the tip.  
I gasp at the feel of his mouth engulfing me and stilling so I can hit the full erection in his warm sloppy mouth. Lucien's tongue rolls around the head of my cock then sucks it while he strokes.

This does feel great, better than jerking off. I breath in the plant and throw my head back letting the smoke leave my body along with a moan. Should I control the speed of this blow job by moving his head?  
I very slowly and scared of what might happen place my hand on his head removing it and regretting but quickly place my hands in his hair in a fast second.

I push his head down so I'm fully in his mouth and I can hear him gag, but quickly returns to bobbing his head up and down on my cock.  
His lips tightens around my shaft while I continue to hit the back his throat, my hand holds tighter onto his hair making him speed up.

"Oh, fuck Lucien~"  
I can feel my seed rising and I cum so gloriously and wanted into his mouth, I place the blunt in-between my lips and look to him, he has drowsy red eyes filled with lust.  
"So how was that?"  
"Dude that was great."


End file.
